


Tightrope

by Prismatic_Heretic



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PT saves the day, Phillip Carlyle Needs a Hug, barlyle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismatic_Heretic/pseuds/Prismatic_Heretic
Summary: "Phillip never expected to end up on lying flat on his back on the floor in the middle of the ring covered in a mixture of sawdust and dirt yet there he was."I needed some hurt/comfort between Phillip and P.T. and wanted to make @awolfling 's day a little brighter and this is what I came up with!





	Tightrope

Phillip never expected to end up on lying flat on his back on the floor in the middle of the ring covered in a mixture of sawdust and dirt yet there he was. The rope he was attempting to climb swayed in front of him mockingly. He glanced down at the wound on his hand and took note of the moist red blister resting just beside the layer of skin that had peeled back from it.   
  
He gritted his teeth and tried to sit up only to notice a sharp pain jolting up from his ankle to his knee cap. He groaned forcefully and managed to sit up by rolling onto his side and pushing himself up with his uninjured hand.   
  
A wave of embarrassment momentarily took his mind off of the pain as he heard the faint crunch of footsteps approach behind him.   
  
"Phillip? Are you alright?" Phineas' voice rang out with a hint of worry. The footsteps became more hurried and before he had enough time to even turn his head to acknowledge P.T. the ring leader was crouched beside him.  
  
Hazel eyes filled to the brim with worry swept over Phillip and reached out slowly to grip his chin between his thumb and forefinger. Phineas rotated Phillip's head from side to side inspecting for any visible head wounds.   
  
"I don't think I hit my head," Phillip said wearily as the man's fingers brushed lightly through his hair and ghosted against the back of his head. Once Phineas was certain he didn't feel any knots he nodded and pulled away with a single eyebrow arched.   
  
"Would you please answer what I asked you earlier? What happened?"  
  
Phillip glanced at P.T. and then back at the rope and silently begged the earth to open up and swallow him whole right then and there.  
  
"I was..." he started before biting his bottom lip and covering his face in his left hand. "I was trying to climb the rope," he finally finished with a sigh. He could practically feel Phineas  _grinning_  beside him. With a peek through his fingers he confirmed the man indeed was staring at him with a bemused look and a small grin playing on his lips.  
  
"Why?" was the single question that Phineas asked while fighting to bite back his smile.  
  
"Because," Phillip said uncovering his face and straightening himself in an attempt to save any dignity that he had left. "You're always telling me to try new things. To "live a little crazy..."   
  
" _This_  wasn't what I had in mind when I said those things," Phineas interrupted.  
  
"Well, I never got a chance to climb trees when I was younger. My parents were always afraid that I'd hurt myself and they thought it was foolish," he spat. "I was walking through the ring and I saw the rope and I just... I wanted to climb it and have a little fun," his voice trailed off to a whisper as he shrugged.  
  
He could feel his face heat up as the words spilled out and he steeled himself to look at Phineas in the eye. To his slight surprise and relief the smirk had faded and his face appeared softer. His eyes gleamed with a hint of curiosity but was quickly replaced by the same concern they held when he first found him.  
  
"Are you hurt?" he asked genuinely reaching out his hand again to trace over Phillip's arm. The white shirt he wore was covered in dirt as was the rest of him.  
  
"Besides my hand and ankle I'm fine," he deadpanned. "I'm sure those won't hurt  _half_ as badly as how I'll feel when Anne and the others find out about this. I'm already..." he flustered trying to find the right words.  
  
The hand tracing useless circles on his arm stopped its motion and Phineas scooted closer to him.   
  
"They don't have to find out and there's no need to feel embarrassed," he said with a small smile. "We just need to get you up and taken care of before the others do come back and see us sitting here."  
  
Phillip winced as a jolt of pain from his ankle overtook him as he moved his feet and flattened them on the ground in a defeated attempt to even try to stand.  
  
"Hey," Phineas said while giving the other man's arm a small squeeze. "I'm sorry I acted as if there were any humor in this situation at all. Don't try and do anything that you can't."   
  
With that he stood and bent at his knees so that he was eye level with Phillip.   
  
"Put your arms around my shoulders," he instructed gently and Phillip was too tired to protest. He reached up and encircled PT's upper body as the older man put one arm beneath his legs and the other around his back. He pulled him in close before bracing himself and hoisting him up and holding him bridal style.  
  
Phillip whimpered whenever he was lifted and rested his head against Phineas' right shoulder. He inhaled the scent of sweat, peanuts, and something sweet and intoxicating that he couldn't quite pinpoint. He exhaled shakily and was thankful he wasn't standing because his heart began to hammer in his chest and he felt his legs grow weak being in such close proximity to the man he denied himself the pleasure of adoring openly.  
  
"We're just going into the office," Phineas reassured. "Not too much farther now."  
  
Phillip silently wished that the office were miles away. If that were so he could enjoy being curled into the older man's chest longer and drink in the delicious warmth and energy radiating from him. He felt himself instinctively clinging tighter to the man as if he were drawn to the heat and needed it to survive.   
  
Phineas' footsteps remained steady and sure as if he wasn't even carrying Phillip but the younger noticed his breathing become slightly labored as he nestled closer. He felt his ears burn at the thought of Phineas reacting to his touch instead of shying away from it or even worse- repulsed by it. A few moments later he felt Phineas' bend slightly while turning the knob to their office and use his foot to swing the door open.  
  
The familiar aroma of paperwork, stale whiskey, and wood that he had come to associate their office with permeated the air and he let out a shaky breath. The smell and contact with Phin was slightly overwhelming in the best sort of way but he was becoming increasingly aware of the sting in his hand and how tight his ankle felt beneath his sock. A small sigh escaped his lips and he felt himself go limp in P.T.'s arms.  
  
Phineas cocked his head to the side and narrowed his gaze to the man he was holding and Phillip tried to tell himself that the look that smoldered in his eyes was nothing more than concern instead of fondness.   
  
"Are you alright?" P.T. asked quietly as he stopped walking. Their eyes met and Phillip felt his mouth go dry.  _With the way that you're holding me and looking at me with such tenderness I can assure you I am far from alright. Had I known this would be the result of me climbing that blasted rope and getting hurt I would have climbed it sooner._ "I'm fine, just starting to hurt a little more," was the answer he gave.   
  
Phineas nodded as they made their way over to the small loveseat tucked against the far wall of the office.   
  
"I'll help with that as much as I can," P.T. answered with a voice that was sure and held promise. He gingerly set the man on the sofa and released him hesitantly with a small nod. Phillip let his body relax against the cushions and chuckled as the older man began clearing the other side of the sofa of paperwork and clothes.   
  
"I told you it would come in handy to be more organized," Phillip said with a small smirk. Phineas rolled his eyes and turned his back to him as he set everything he'd gathered on the large wooden desk in the middle of the room.   
  
"I'll be right back," was the only thing PT said before exiting the room. True to his word moments later he was slipping back into the office carrying a small leather suitcase in one hand. He shut the door and Phillip could hear the sound of the lock clicking into place as the door was pulled to. He didn't question the man's actions as he set the suitcase down in front of him and knelt.  
  
Quick fingers began working at untying Phillip's shoe and he squirmed ucomfortably. "Its okay, it's almost off," PT said before pulling his shoe off with steady hands. The younger man groaned and grit his teeth in pain. He let his eyes flutter shut and his head fall back against the back of the couch. Any trace of how he begin to feel with PT kneeling between his legs left him as soon as the shoe came off and he felt sharper pain he hadn't noticed previously gnaw at his foot.  
  
P.T. let out a soft whistle once he removed his sock and took note of the bruising that had formed on the top of his foot and was spreading to the swollen sides of his ankle.   
  
"I can tell where you took the main impact of the fall from and it definitely wasn't your head," P.T. said with a grimace. Phillip sat up and peered down at his foot between hooded eyes and nodded. He watched as PT opened the suitcase and pulled out a long wrap of rolled up fabric. He set to work unrolling it starting at the ball of Phillip's heal and quickly began winding it around the rest of his foot and ankle with tight precision.   
  
"Never took you for a medic," Phillip huffed out with a small laugh.   
  
"I had to learn a lot and take care of injuries during my days spent on the railroad."  
  
P.T.'s voice was matter of fact and held no anger but Phillip immediately felt shame for making his small joke. It wasn't often P.T. opened up about his past and this was the last way Phillip wanted him to feel the need to explain it.   
  
"Which," he continued as he tucked the loose end of the bandage into place and pinned it, "comes in handy." He shot Phillip a wink before standing up and pulling the chair from their desk closer to them. He grabbed his leg and slowly lifted it until his foot rested propped on the seat of the chair. Phillip let out a small whine and felt the cushion beside him sink in as P.T. sat beside him.  
  
"Now about your hand," he said looking at Phillip expectantly. Phillip placed his hand in P.T.'s lap and felt warm fingers trace around the wound. He shuddered from the touch more so than from the pain.   
  
"I've seen worse but it could definitely be better," P.T. murmured as he bent down to rummage through the suitcase. He triumphantly produced another bandage a small glass container. P.T. opened it with nimble fingers and before the other man could question what the contents of the jar were a salve was being drawn across his blister.  
  
He gasped mainly in surprise, expecting even more pain but the stinging immediately disappeared.   
  
"That's only for temporary relief," P.T. said softly. "I still need to clean it because we don't want you getting an infection but I thought..." he glanced over Phillip. "We could do that in a moment."  
  
Phillip nodded and didn't question as P.T. scooted closer to him and put one arm behind him that drew him closer to him. "Its okay if you just want to rest for a minute," P.T breathed.   
  
Without question Phillip rested his head on the other man's chest and scooted as close to him as possible with his leg propped on the chair. He felt fingers rub gently at the base of his neck and he breathed a sigh of relief. Things could be better but they definitely could have been worse. For once in a long while the latter wasn't the winner. 


End file.
